Various surface coating compositions are known for providing glossy, protective and durable finishes on a hard surface such as painted metal, flooring materials such as linoleum and tile, glass and wood. It is desirable that such compositions are detergent resistant in order to provide better gloss retention. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,533 to Schnurrbusch et al, 3,960,575 to Martin and 4,247,330 to Sanders disclose surface coating compositions including silicone compounds which provide glossy, detergent resistant finishes. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,554,790 to Gehman and 4,070,510 to Kahn disclose polishing compositions including metal chelate compounds which provide glossy surface finishes. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,429,842 to Wolstoncroft and 4,347,333 to Lohr et al disclose coating compositions including silicone and acrylic polymers which also provide high gloss finishes.
While such compositions initially impart high gloss and detergent resistance to the coated surface, repeated detergent washings cause loss of gloss and a reduction in the protective properties of the coatings. For example, when such coatings are applied to automobile outer surfaces, repeated washings of the surfaces causes dulling of the finish and reduces the protective properties of the coatings.